The Momment
by imagineclara
Summary: Momen yang selalu tersimpan didalam memory maupun lubuk hati terdalam.
"Waah..benarkah? Aku sungguh tidak menyangka. Dari Mei sampai Agustus? Kamu nggak bohong kan?" Suara seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun dengan nada terkejut berbicara dengan handphone nya. Gadis itu duduk dibalkon seorang diri hanya ditemani oleh alunan lagu pop kesukaannya. Sudah berjam-jam berlalu tetapi gadis itu masih asyik berbincang seolah tak kenal waktu.

"Oke, akan aku tunggu. Aku pasti tidak akan melewatkannya. Oh, astaga aku hampir lupa. Apakah kamu sudah membelinya?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sembari menunggu jawaban. "aaahhh syukurlah kamu dapat. Aku kira kamu sudah kehabisan. Kamu dapat VIP? benarkaah? Yaay... ini pasti akan menyenangkan. Oke, aku tunggu ditempat biasa besok. Daah." Dia berlari menuju kamarnya dengan hati gembira dan langsung merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur. Dalam hatinya berharap pagi hari segera tiba, dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu seseorang yang baru saja selesai berbincang dengannya.

Pagi hari cerah telah tiba...

Gadis yang tadi malam menanti datangnya pagi hari nyatanya disini masih dengan lelapnya bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya. "Nana sayang, bangun... sudah pagi" suara lembut dan hangat menyapa gadis itu. Gadis itu bernama Nana. Suara siapakah itu? Siapa lagi. Itu adalah suara mamanya. Suara yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan sadar untuk bergegas bangun dari tidurnya. Senyum Nana melebar sambil menatap mamanya, dia tidak sabar ingin membagikan kebahagiaannya kepada mamanya itu. "Ma, Nana seneng banget hari ini. Suli, dia udah dapat tiketnya Ma. Lusa Ma, Nana uda nggak sabar buat nonton konsernya. Akhirnya setelah penantian 3 tahun, kita para V.I.P akan terbayarkan Ma." Nana bercerita dengan senangnya sampai mamanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Iya – iya. Begitu senangkah kamu?oh iya, dimana Suli? Dia tidak pulang semalam." mamanya melihat sekeliling kamar Nana. "Ahh..Suli, dia mengNanap dirumah Nisa katanya." Jawab Nana sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkan mamanya. Mamanya tetap duduk di tempat tidur Nana dengan tersenyum. Mamanya membayangkan bagaimana Nana tumbuh dari kecil hingga sedewasa ini. Walaupun Papanya sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi Nana tetap semangat menjalani kehidupan ini. Walaupun Nana tidak sering bertemu dengan Mamanya semenjak kepergian Papanya, tapi Nana tidak pernah berburuk sangka kepada Mamanya, dan Mamanya sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Tersadar dari lamunan tersebut, Mama Nana lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Nana dan bersiap untuk pergi kekantor.

Nana mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berangkat di tempat janjiannya bertemu dengan Suli.

Nana turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki cafe tempat biasanya ia dan Suli nongkrong. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya mencari meja dimana Suli duduk. Pandangannya berhenti disalah satu meja disebelah jendela dan berjalan kesana. Dimeja itu sudah ada sahabatnya duduk sambil mendengarkan musik dengan headphonennya.

"Annyeong.." kata Nana sambil mencabut headphone dari telinga Suli. "Annyeong, duduklah." kata Suli.

Nana duduk didepan Suli. Mereka berdua terdiam tidak melakukan apapun, mata mereka saling menatap. Hening selamabeberapa detik...

"Kyaaaaaa..." tiba-tiba mereka berdua berteriak. Semua pengunjung di cafe tersebut kaget dan menatap mereka berdua. Tapi mereka tidak mempedulikan sikap para pengunjung yang menatap mereka.

"Akhirnya Nana. Aku nggak nyangka bisa dapetin tiketnya. Bigbang.. aku datang." kata Suli sambil mengeluarkan tiket konser Bigbang dari tasnya dan diperlihatkan ke Nana. "Iya. Kita tinggal cari merchandisenya. Oh iya, kamu sudah menghafalkan lagunya kan?" tanya Nana sambil memakai sebelah headphone Suli ke telinganya dan menyalakan musiknya dengan lagu Bigbang. "Tentu saja,tidak perlu menghafalnyapun aku sudah hafal, aku itu fangirl mereka. Aku sudah hafal semua.". Mereka mulai berbincang tentang idola mereka. Bila mereka sudah membicarakan tentang hal itu, mereka tidak bisa berhenti. Suli teringat sesuatu, mereka harus segera membeli merchandise untuk ke konser. Mereka berdua pastinya tidak mau kalah dengan V.I.P lainnya. Akhirnya mereka bedua beranjak dari cafe itu dan mencari merchandise yang akan mereka gunakan saat konser.

Hari sudah gelap saat mereka sampai dirumah. Hanya ada bi Iyem dirumah saat mereka datang. Memang itulah yang terjadi setiap hari. Mamanya pulang kerja biasanya tengah malam. Kadang pernah tidak pulang karena harus mengurus bisnisnya ke luar negeri. Meski begitu Nana tidak pernah kesepian. Suli dan bi Iyem selalu ada bersamanya. Mamanya juga selalu ada dihatinya. Suli memang bukan kakak ataupun saudaranya. Suli adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat dari kecil. Mereka tumbuh bersama. Namun kehidupan Suli berbeda dengan Nana. Suli sudah tidak memiliki siapapun didunia ini. Orangtua Suli sudah meninggal dunia. Bisnis papa dan mama Suli bangkrut dan kedua orangtua Suli sakit parah semenjak itu. Setelah orangtua Suli tiada, Suli tinggal bersama Nana. Rumah Nana adalah rumah Suli juga, Mama Nana adalah Mama Suli juga, itulah yang selalu dikatakan Nana dan Mamanya kepada Suli.

Sesampainya dirumah, mereka berdua langsung memasuki kamar. Suli langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya dan menghilangkan gerahnya. Sedangkan Nana, ia berbaring ditempat tidur mereka. Memang dari mereka berdua, Nana lah yang paling malas untuk bersih-bersih.

Nana mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya saat handphonenya berdering. Suli yang sudah selesai mandi mendengar suara handphone Nana berbunyi. "Nana, ada telfon. Kau tidak mengangkatnya?" kata Suli sambil membangunkan Nana. Dengan mata masih mengantuk Nana melihat layar handphonenya dan mengangkat telfonnya. "Annyeong oppa. Apa kabar? Bogoshipposo... Oppa, aku akan datang ke konser. Aku dapat tiketnya. Aku akan duduk didepan dengan sahabatku, Suli.". Suli mendengar namanya disebut, dia penasaran siapa orang yang menelepon Nana.

"Apakah yang lain baik-baik saja? Sampaikan salamku pada mereka semua. Kita akan bertemu di konser. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kalian semua, Oppa. Mama? Mama baik-baik saja. Pastikan besok kau membawa hadiah buatku, oh jangan lupakan Suli. Okay, Bye Oppa.". Nana menutup telfonnya. Suli yang dari tadi penasaran dengan orang yang menelepon Nana, segera mendekati Nana. "Marhaebwa, nugu? Kenapa kamu memanggilnya oppa. " tanya Suli penasaran sambil meringsek ke sebelah Nana. "Ahh, Cingu. Temanku di Korea." jawan Nana. "Teman? Aku tidak tahu kamu punya teman di Korea. Kenalkan padaku. Dia akan datang ke konser? Kenapa? Apakah dia V.I.P juga?" tanya Suli dengan penasaran. "Iya-iya. Dia akan datang ke konser besok. Dia bukan cuma V.I.P biasa, dia VVIP. Karena dia VVIP, jadi dia mengikuti semua konsernya berada. Aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya besok saat kita bertemu. Siapkan dirimu, jangan sampai kamu pingsan melihatnya, karena dia ganteng banget." jawab Nana sambil tertawa menatap Suli. "Benarkah? Janji ya." kata Suli sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan disambut oleh jari kelingking Nana.

Keesokan harinya.

"Kalian mau aku antar sayang? Jalanan pasti macet." tanya Mama Nana ke mereka berdua saat mereka tengah bersiap untuk berangkat ke konser. "Benarkah? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suli menatap mamanya. Mendengar jawaban Suli, mamanya langsung beranjak ke mobil. Mereka berdua lalu menyusulnya dan masuk kemobil. Mereka bertiga berangkat menuju lokasi konser. "Ma, dapat salam dari Oppa. Kemarin Seung Hyeon Oppa meneleponku." Kata Nana memulai pembicaraan dengan mamanya. "Benarkah? Seung Hyeonie? Kenapa mereka semua tidak meneleponku?" tanya mamanya. "Katanya, mereka tidak mau mengganggumu." jawab Nana. "Baiklah. Suruh mereka mampir kerumah. Oh iya, apakah kamu sudah mengenalkannya ke Suli?" tanya mamanya lagi sambil tetap fokus menyetir. "Andwae, kenapa harus mampir kerumah? Mereka pasti akan jahil kepadaku. Nanti aku akan mengenalkannya ke Suli." jawabnya Nana kesal. "Aku tidak sabar, siapa yang kamu panggil oppa oppa itu." kata Suli. "Biar aku sendiri yang menyuruh mereka mampir kerumah nanti." kata mamanya lagi. "Mama..." "Ssstt...jangan berisik, mama sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir" sela mamanya menolak permintaan Nana sambil tersenyum.

Jalanan begitu ramai saat mereka memasuki halaman lokasi konser. Dengan berhati-hati, mama Nana melajukan mobilnya melewati tempat parkir yang seharusnya. "Ma, kita lewat belakang?" tanya Nana. Sembari tetap berhati-hati menyetir, "iya, aku sudah bilang seseorang bahwa aku akan datang kesini, aku akan menunggu di dalam nanti, kalian masuklah". Mobil mereka memasuki kawasan belakang gedung dan mamanya sudah memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang sudah tersedia disana. Mereka berdua langsung keluar dari mobil meninggakan mamanya dan berlari menuju lokasi, khawatir acaranya sudah dibuka.

Konser dimulai 30 menit setelah mereka sampai. Suara teriakan para penggemar Bigbang tidak henti-hentinya terdengar. Nana dan Suli pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, mereka ikut bersorak menyambut Idola mereka. Konser dibuka dengan lagu Fantastic Baby. Semua orang berteriak kegirangan. "Aaaaa...oppa saranghaeyo... Nana, lihat, mereka daebbak..." teriak Suli kepada Nana sambil terus mengikuti irama lagunya. "Iya. Uri oppa benar-benar daebbak sekarang. Seungri oppa, you are the best..." teriak Nana membalas perkataan Suli. Konser berlangsung sangat meriah, semua penggemar takjub dengan penampilan dari idola mereka Bigbang ini. Tidak lupa pada fan service juga. Saat fan service, mereka sungguh tidak percaya, semua personil Bigbang berjalan menuju arah mereka dan menanyakan apakah mereka punya permintaan. Tentu saja hati mereka berbunga-bunga dan membuat penggemar lainnya iri. Kesempatan ini tentunya tidak mereka sia-siakan. "T.O.P Oppa, bolehkah aku memelukmu?" itu adalah permintaan dari Suli, ia ingin sekali memeluk mereka semua, tapi dia mendahulukan T.O.P karena ia adalah penggemar berat T.O.P. Tentu saja karena ini adalah fan service jadi T.O.P dengan senang hati memeluk Suli, seketika itu juga Suli mematung saking senangnya, diiringi teriakan iri para penggemar lain termasuk Nana. Sekarang giliran Nana untuk mengakatakan keingNanannya. "Oppa, karena sahabatku Suli ini sedang berulang tahun, maukah kalian menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya?" itu adalah keingNanan yang diucapkan Nana. Suli tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu. "Hei.. kamu ini kenapa? Bukankah kamu ingin memeluk atau mencium Seung Ri oppa?" balas Suli. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita semua bernyanyi untuk Suli.." teriak T.O.P kepada semua penonton, disambut dengan teriakan para penonton. "Saengil chukae hamnida, Saranghanen Uri Suli, Saengil chukae hamnidaa ~" semua personil Bigbang bernanyi untuk Suli atas permintaan Nana. Hati Suli senang bukan main sampai-sampai air matanya keluar. Ini adalah kado terindah untuknya, ia tidak menyangka dapat menonton konser, memeluk, dan dinyanyikan oleh idolanya dihari ulang tahunnya, semua berkat sahabat baiknya, Nana yang selalu sayang kepadanya. Air matapun mengalir dari matanya, air mata kebahagiaan. "Saengil chukae, Suli" kata Nana tersenyum sambil mengusap airmata Suli. Suli memeluk sahabatnya itu. Konser pun kembali lanjut, sekarang lagu yang dinyanyikan berjudul Bae Bae dari album terbaru Bigbang MADE.

Tak terasa sudah berjam jam konser berlangsung dan sekarang sudah dipenghujung acara. Acara diakhiri dengan sesi foto dan tandatangan. Nana dan Suli keluar dari gedung konser setelah sesi foto berakhir. Nana mengajak Suli untuk kembali ke tempat parker mobilnya tadi.

"wuuaaahh.. aku sangaaat senang. Tidak menyangka TOP oppa akan memelukku dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku, ini semua karena kamu. Kamu kemarin sengaja ya nggak kasih aku hadiah karna ini ya? Iya kan? Makaaaaassiii yaaaa.. kamu emang saudaraku yang paling buaaik" kata Suli sambal berputar-putar di depan Nana.

"Hei-hei berhenti, ntar kamu pusing. Senang?" tanya Nana sambil memasang raut muka yang serius.

"kamu bercanda? Tentu saja aku senang. Aku dipeluk suami masa depanku na. ehm kamu tadi udah foto aku sama TOP oppa kan? Mana tadi aku mau lihat hasilnya." Jawab Suli sambal mengambil handphone Nana di tasnya.

"Sulli~ah.."

"hmm?"

"ada sesuatu yang belum aku ceritakan ke kamu. Dan aku akan menceritakannya sekarang." Kata Nana dengan wajah serius duduk disebelah Suli. Suli heran dengan sikap Nana. Manamungkin Nana bisa memikirkan hal lain di saat mereka melihat konser idolanya, ini tidak seperti Nana yang biasanya.

"marhaebwa…"

"sebenarnya.. aku kenal dengan semua member Bigbang. Orang yang meneleponku kemarin malam itu Seungri Oppa." Kata Nana.

"Gila. Siapa yang tidak kenal Bigbang na, aku juga kenal semua member Bigbang. Kamu bilang yang meneleponmu kemarin Seungri? Gila." Kata Suli sambil tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Nana.

"Hmmm… yaudah siih ya kalo nggak percaya. Udah ah. Dimana tadi mama? Ayo kita balik aja. Cari mama dulu yuk."

Nana dan Suli masuk ke gedung belakang untuk mencari mamanya yang tadi katanya menunggu disuatu ruangan. Nana tahu betul dimana mamanya menunggunya, ia berharap mamanya tidak berada diruangan itu melainkan ditempat lain. Mereka tiba didepan pintu sebuah ruangan. Nana melirik kedalam ruangan tersebut dan ternyata benar, mamanya ada didalam ruangan tersebut.

"ternyata benar mama ada disini. Ayo kita masuk. Persiapkan dirimu Sul, kamu mau bertemu suami masa depanmu lagi?" kata Nana melihat Suli.

"apa maksudmu na? suami masa depanku? TOP oppa? Dia sudah kembali ke Korea, konsernya sudah selesai Nana. Kamu bercan-"

Nana membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan terlihatlah siapa saja yang sedang berada diruangan tersebut. Suli kehilangan kata-katanya saat dirinya melihat orang-orang yang ada didalam sana.

"aku sudah memberitahumu tadi bahwa aku kenal dengan mereka. Apa aku kelihatan bercanda sekarang Suliku sayang?" kata Nana sambil tertawa dan ia langsung masuk kedalam sambil berlari dan melompat kepunggung seseorang.

To be continued.


End file.
